Sophomore year
by Alia07
Summary: "Llegaste tarde" dijo la chica al frente suyo, el solamente sonrio, tocando las puntas de su cabello con los dedos "Llegue justo a tiempo" le corrigio besando su cabeza mientras otro grito desgarrador salia por su garganta, seguido del llanto. Fabrevans.


**Hola! Nueva historia! Espero les guste! Se llama "Sophomore year" y es básicamente la historia de que Quinn esta embarazada de Puck como lo vimos en la primera temporada, pero Sam llega antes, por lo que cuando ellos se conocen, Quinn esta embarazada de Beth. Ella no sabe que va a hacer un su hija o con su relación con Puck y Sam viene a complicarlo todo aun mas.**

**Friendships: Sam-Puck-Blaine-Mike (aunque uds no lo crean jajaja) siendo Blaine mas amigo de Puck y Sam mas amigo de Mike.**

**Tina-Mercedes (personajes random) Quinn-Santana-Brittany (muy importante) Rachel-Kurt.**

**Parejas: Fabrevans (of course) Quick Klaine (aun no definido) St. Berry ****Brittana (en proceso)**

**Lean y espero les guste! Cualquier duda me dejan un review y otras cosas se iran explicando con el tiempo! :***

**El chico nuevo**

La rubia llevo ambas manos a su vientre ligeramente abultado por reflejo, solía hacerlo cada vez que sentía ese extraño movimiento en su estomago al que aun no llegaba a acostumbrarse, o cada tanto, para cerciorarse de que su pequeña aun estaba allí tras aquellos interminable segundos en los que no la sentía en su interior.

La pequeña no tardaba mucho tiempo en dar otra patada que aquejaba a su madre, sujetándose con fuerza a la mesa de trabajo que compartía con Santana en las clases que llevaban juntas, las cuales eran la mayoría. En las demás, tomaba asiento al lado del padre de su hija, Puck con quien mantenía una relación informal desde el momento en el que todos se enteraron de que Finn no era el padre de la criatura como ella le habia hecho creer y este la corrió de su casa.

Puck le sonrió débilmente, tomando su mano bajo la mesa que compartían en el salón de Literatura, El mohicano solía saltarse aquella clase desde que ella tenía memoria, pero desde hacía un par de meses, solía acompañarlas a ambas, el decir que para que nadie se metiera con "su familia" y saliera impune, ella sabía que simplemente quería estar cerca.

A veces lo notaba mirándola enternecido, con una sonrisa surcando sus duros labios que ella solamente se atrevía a probar cuando era él quien iniciaba el contacto, a solas en casa o su espalda contra algún casillero de los de primer año, y nunca iban mas alla, cada vez que Puck lo intentaba, Beth daba una fuerte patada que hacía que ambos pusieran su completa atención en ella.

Cuando eso pasaba, el padre habría los ojos como platos, dedicándole una mirada en búsqueda de aprobación a la madre quien solo asentía una vez, y entonces, solo entonces, el llevaba sus manos al estomago abultado de Quinn, sintiendo a su hija moverse dentro suyo.

Lo que venía después siempre era un misterio, a veces le dedicaba una sonrisa y tomaba su mano, guiándola por los pasillos de McKinley como si fuese una reina, otras veces solo besaba su cabello, cerrando los ojos y suspirando contra su piel.

Puck habia cambiado, la rubia no podía negarlo ni aunque quisiera, sus conquistas semanales se habían reducido ampliamente, y cada vez que descubría que la rubia lo sorprendía haciendo algo indebido se volvía a comportar como el hombre de familia que habia prometido ser, iban juntos a casa y hacían los deberes en compañía, ella ayudándole en las materias que más se le dificultaban, y más tarde, a petición del chico, jugaban algún videojuego antes de iniciar una sesión de besos interminable sobre algún sofá de la casa.

Beth crecía sana y fuerte, Puck y su madre se encargaban de que la rubia se alimentara bien y que no hiciera actividad alguna más que estudiar para sus exámenes y de vez en cuando, preparar los alimentos cuando el turno de la Sra. Puckerman en el hospital se extendía.

No hablaba con su madre, no era como si lo intentara demasiado tampoco, y nadie en su nueva residencia le presionaba al respecto, cuando el tema salía a colación, Puck la consolaba diciendo "Nosotros somos tu familia ahora" y ella le creía, a medias, antes de tomar de nuevo su mano que el no dudaba en apretar fuertemente, antes de pedir aprobación para tocar su vientre de nuevo.

Aquella inicio siendo una mañana normal a principios de semestre, un montón de caras nuevas se asomaban asustadizas por los pasillos de la institución que hasta hacia poco, fue su reino. Los cientos fríos comenzaban a soplar sin misericordia sobre Lima, Ohio, aquellas mañanas, mas frías de lo habitual, Puck la obligaba a usar su chaqueta deportiva para protegerse del frio, cosa que a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

Olía a el. Aquel inconfundible olor de humo del cigarrillo, enjuague bucal de menta y su colonia, combinación agradable para su nariz. A pesar de su estado de embarazo avanzado aun le quedaba grande, debía recogerse las mangas u podía usarla cerrada sin sentir ninguna incomodidad.

El chico del mohicano no tomaba su mano ahora, solo la llevaba apoyada en su hombro con delicadeza mientras cargaba sus libros y los de ella, guiando sus pasos, acompañándola hasta su siguiente clase conteniendo el aliento, mirando a todos por encima del hombro excepto a ella.

Quinn sabía lo que se venía, doblarían la siguiente esquina, justo en frente del salón de Biología y el la obligaría a mirarla justo al frente de la puerta en donde sus caminos se separarían, el llevaría Calculo a aquella hora, asi que probablemente regresaría a la camioneta a echarse una siesta o a ojear alguna revista sobre motores que se encontrara en el cajón.

"Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres" dijo el jugando con sus dedos mientras ella abrochaba la chaqueta que el le habia dado, le gustaba aquella prenda, apenas y se notaba su incremento de peso cuando la utilizaba, y cualquier cosa que disimulara el embarazo, con Quinn iba bien, aunque claro, ya toda la escuela sabia de su condición.

Ella solo rio, aquel ofrecimiento era el típico de todas las mañanas del lunes, y la respuesta que el mohicano recibía nunca cambiaba, era parte de aquella estructurada rutina que regia la vida de ambos desde que la rubia accedió a vivir con él, y en el eventual de los casos, criar su hija al lado suyo.

"Te veré luego" dijo a manera de promeso soltándose de su agarre y ofreciéndole sus manos para que este entregara sus libros, Puck se notaba descontento, aunque su chica siempre se mostrara inflexible a la hora de faltar a clases o fallar con sus deberes, el quería estar a su lado, solo eso importaba.

"Te veré luego" concordó el inclinándose un poco sobre la rubia a la cual le sacaba un par de centímetros de altura, rodeando con sus brazos su menuda figura a pesar de los seis meses de gestación. Sus labios rozaron los de la chica quien contuvo un gemido cuando las manos del chico recorrieron su cuerpo sobre la ropa y sus labios chocaron con mas fuerza sobre los suyos.

A la distancia, la campana de inicio de clases sonó, pasos apresurados se escuchaban por doquier, pero a ninguno de los dos adolescentes les importaba, tampoco a Beth quien se retorcía inquieta en el interior de la chica, igual que cada vez que sabia a su padre cerca.

"Sr. Puckerman" escucharon una voz a la distancia obligándolos a separarse "A pesar de que usted no acostumbre asistir a clases por favor no permita que la Srta. Fabray se contagie de sus malas costumbres" dijo con ponzoña en su voz la profesora de biología quien reposaba su espalda contra la puerta, lista para cerrarla en cualquier instante.

"Tranquila Sra. Dovre" dijo fingiendo ser amable, cosa que hizo que Quinn riera en voz baja "No le contagiare nada" dijo mirando a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo, quien en esta ocasión no pudo controlar la risotada que escapo por su boca.

"Ya la ha dejado embarazada" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros "No veo que otro mal puede hacerle" dijo estudiando al joven con la mirada, como si se tratase de algún hechizo, ambos callaron, estudiando la mirada del otro por un segundo.

"Podría nombrar a la niña como usted" dijo el chico imitando el gesto de la mujer quien parecía despedir fuego por sus ojos.

"Srta. Fabray entre a clases ahora" le ordeno a la chica quien luchaba para no reír, sin éxito alguno sujetando su vientre con fuerza, mientras Beth pateaba sin parar, como si riera por la broma de su progenitor, o quisiera golpear a la odiosa profesora.

"Te amo" susurro el chico besando su cabeza solo una vez, antes de darle una palmada en la espalda para que obedeciera al mandato. "Tambien yo" dijo ella como cada mañana, por costumbre a escuchar aquellas dos palabras salir por los labios del padre de su hija quien la siguió con la mirada antes de tomar asiento.

"Ya vete Noah" dijo la profesora molesta antes de cerrar la puerta con violencia, frente a la cara del adolescente que contemplaba a su novia y madre de su hija mirándolo desde el interior, con aquellos ojos que habia amado desde un inicio.

Era un tonto.

¿Cómo se le habia ocurrido decirle aquello a Quinn? No habia duda alguna en que si sentía algo muy fuerte por la rubia, después de todo, ella llevaba a su hija en su vientre y habia elegido estar con el (no porque tuviera otra opción). Habia sido la primera chica a la que habia querido por mas de una noche y la imagen de su rostro lo perseguía en sueños desde la primera vez que la vio pero…

¿Cómo saber si la amaba?

Quería a Quinn, eso era obvio. Cuando sus cambios de humor estaban controlados (generalmente cuando comía algún dulce o tocino) podía llegar a ser muy agradable, además de que tenia un cuerpo fabuloso aun a seis meses de gestación, solia limpiar el suelo con sus restos al jugar algún videojuego.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Además, ella le acaba de decir que ella también lo amaba, no explícitamente, pero eso era lo que significaba ¿no?. Aquellas habían sido las palabras que sus oídos habían querido escuchar desde que la rubia llego nueva a la escuela el año pasado, y ahora al fin, con un curso completo y con un embarazo adolescente de por medio, al fin era suya.

"Disculpa" una voz grave y con un acento sureño disimulado lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba siguiendo el mismo rumbo que habia tomado junto a la rubia al ingresar al edificio.

Hacia un frio de muerte sin su chaqueta deportiva, pero al pensar que la madre de su bebé estaba caliente y a salvo en ella, de pronto dejaba de importarle, ya encontraría abrigo dentro de su camioneta, hasta el próximo periodo que compartía clases con la rubia.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto con su tono de siempre, el cual solo cambiaba para hablar con su madre, con Quinn y con Beth, cada vez que la segunda le dejaba llevar sus labios a su vientre y contarle historias a la pequeña, y aquel desconocido de rubios cabellos lo habia encontrado en un mal momento.

"¿Sabes dónde está el salón de biología de Dovre?" pregunto mirando el papel arrugado que habia sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Noah no puedo evitar sentir envidia, se le estaban congelando los huesos sin su chaqueta Letterman, y aquel desconocido parecía verse muy a gusto con su abrigo, a pesar de que su cara era como la de un cadáver.

Rápidamente a envidia fue sustituida por pena, al asumir que el chico de gruesos labios y cabello desordenado cayendo sobre su frente debía enfrentarse a primera hora de un lunes (su primero en McKinley) con el demonio Dovre quien probablemente lo reprendería por llegar tarde a clases.

"Cuarta puerta a la derecha" dijo sin voltearse, la instrucción era clara, cada salón tenia grabada una placa con el nombre del profesor que impartía la clase, además, no era problema suyo si el nuevo se extraviaba, no era como si el formara parte del comité de bienvenida o algo así.

"Gracias" dijo el moviendo la cabeza un poco para divisar el edificio, el cuerpo del mohicano le bloqueaba la vista, además le daba cierto terror mantener contacto visual con el chico, parecía ser un monstruo sin familia u hogar de los que salen de un reformatorio, con la simple promesa vaga de que harán bien las cosas.

Camino tan rápido como pudo procurando no verse asustado, era su primer día en McKinley y no quería tener ni un moretón en su ojo ni una reputación de cobarde que lo siguiera por los tres años siguientes hasta graduarse.

Extrañaba su Tennessee, tal vez demasiado, todo en aquel pueblito olvidado por Dios se lo recordaba, cosa que le hacía recordar cuán lejos estaba de casa. Pero sus padres estaban felices con su nueva casa y su nuevo trabajo, también Stacy y Stevie quienes empezarían la escuela ese año, era un buen cambio para toda su familia, un cambio necesario.

"Hey" grito el chico del mohicano a la distancia, volteándose solo un poco para mirar con el rabillo del ojo al rubio a un par de pasos de distancia suyo. El cuerpo del nuevo se contrajo, buscando ya una explicación que darle a su madre cuando lo viera llegar a casa con un ojo morado y sin dinero.

"Puck" escapo de los labios del mohicano para sorpresa de ambos, el rubio estupefacto estrecho la mano que el moreno le ofrecía, mientras este aun no entendía de donde habia salido toda aquella gentileza de repente, tal vez el frio ya habia atacado su cerebro, o como sospechaba, estar con la "señorita simpatía" lo estaba cambiando por completo.

"Sam" dijo el con voz grave, su garganta estaba seca aunque por dentro sonreía al tener ya a un conocido en la secundaria, aunque fuese un chico de aspecto malhumorado y procedencia desconocida como Puck. "Sam Evans" agrego

"¿Juegas?" pregunto mirando la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba el rubio, y regresando ambas manos suyas a sus bolsillos, protegiéndolas del frio que azotaba en el estacionamiento. "Mariscal" contesto Sam con dejo de orgullo en su voz.

"Deberías hacer la prueba" dijo sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, recordando que la entrenadora habia dicho a final del curso anterior que nadie conservaría su puesto, por lo que todos debían de hacer la prueba si querían estar en el equipo. Además, no era su puesto el que peligraba, si no el de su ex mejor amigo y ex novio de su novia, así que si el chico Evans entraba al equipo, ya no tendría que soportar a Finn durante los entrenamientos.

"Lo intentare" dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, aunque por dentro saltaba de la emoción, eso le gusto al moreno, que no le diera importancia a las cosas, le recordaba en cierta forma a el mismo, antes de cambiar por Quinn.

Quién sabe, aquel chico podría no ser un total fracasado como lo habia pensado desde un principio, y si quería conservar un poco la virilidad que le quedaba, debía comenzar a juntarse más con los chicos, no solo con la rubia hablando sobre maternales y ultrasonidos.

"Nos veremos por ahí" dijo el chico de la cabeza semirapada encogiéndose de hombros y el otro sonrió débilmente, recordando que tenía clases y probablemente Puck también.

"¿No vienes?" pregunto mirando hacia atrás cuando ya habia dado un par de pasos rumbo a la primera lección del día. Su acompañante solo negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si no fuese importante, antes de correr en dirección a una vieja camioneta negra en el estacionamiento, rodeada del resto de los vehículos de quienes si asistían a clases fielmente.

Puckerman no se resistió ante el calor del vehículo, encendiendo el radio a un volumen prudencial se puso cómodo sobre los asientos de tela manchados de grasa, comida y cerveza. Le dedico una última mirada al rubio, quien acababa de poner un pie en el edificio y se dirigía con paso seguro hacia el salón de Biología donde el habia dejado a su novia minutos antes.

"Clase" llamo la atención la profesora Dovre, mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes por al menos una fracción de segundo, acto que hacia que la piel de los adolescentes se erizara, en especial la de la rubia, que como acto reflejo llevo las manos a su vientre abultado, donde Beth pateaba sin cesar.

"Denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero, Sam Evans" dijo la mujer de aspecto duro mirando al rubio de la cabeza a los pies, a su lado, Quinn pudo escuchar a la latina reír secamente para después lamer sus labios con descaro mientras hacía revolotear su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

La rubia le dedico una mirada de aprobación a su amiga y ambas cruzaron meniques sobre la mesa, de acuerdo ante el gusto de la latina. La vista del recién llegado estaba fija en ambas, y en cualquier otra ocasión, Quinn hubiera corrido la mirada completamente sonrojada, pero ahora, no podía hacer mas que mirarlo.

"Malditas hormonas" suspiro por lo bajo y su compañera rio una vez más, haciendo que Dovre las mirara con enfado. Hilde Dovre habia tenido algo en contra de las animadoras y jugadores de futbol desde siempre, mas aun contra la rubia desde que se supo de su embarazo. Era como si fuese una manzana podrida que amenazara con podrir a las demás, y normalmente, tanto ella como Santana se divertían fastidiando a la mujer, aunque los ojos de ambas ahora estuvieran fijos en el rubio de pie al frente suyo.

"Puede tomar asiento al lado de la Srta…." Dijo inspeccionando el salón, haciendo que la embarazada rodase los ojos dentro de sus cuencas, era obvio que seria ella o Santana quien le diese el lugar al chico, con tal de separarlas de su asiento. Lo más seguro es que fuese ella, solo para que al ponerse de pie, Sam pudiese notar su abultado vientre y así, comenzar a juzgarla.

"Fabray" completo la profesora mirándola a los ojos, haciéndole un gesto a la latina para que apresurara el paso. Santana le dedico una mirada cargada de envidia para luego reir, despidiéndose con un beso lanzado desde la palma de su mano, rumbo al asiento de atrás, completamente disponible al lado de Blaine Anderson, con quien habia intercambiado una palabra o dos desde que se unió al club Glee hacia unos meses.

La rubia tenia una relacion mucho mas estrecha con Blaine, a pesar de que este habia sido transferido desde una academia solo para varones a finales del curso anterior, el la habia ayudado mucho en su embarazo, ademas de ser uno de los mejores amigos de Puck desde que este y Finn dejaron de serlo.

"Hola" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que levantaba su mano derecha a manera de saludo en su dirección, Quinn solo le sonrió de vuelta, acercando mas su silla al escritorio compartido para que este no pudiese notar su vientre oculto bajo la chaqueta de Puck.

"Sam. Evans" dijo el lentamente, mirando sus ojos y sonriendo, no removió su chaqueta de sus hombros, el frio que hacia afuera se colaba por las rendijas de las puertas y las ventanas como si fuese ya invierno y ante el pensamiento, Quinn se abrazo mas a si misma y a Beth quien de repente estaba quieta.

"Quinn Fabray" dijo mientras el extendía su mano al frente de su pecho, para estrecharla, la chica dudo un segundo antes de aceptar el saludo y en ese momento, su hija pateo con todas sus fuerzas, obligándola a doblarse sobre si misma.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el llevando una de sus manos al hombro de ella quien rápidamente se incorporo de nuevo, esquivando las miradas curiosas que los rodeaban. "Si" dijo secamente encogiéndose de hombros, cerciorándose por cuarta vez en menos de un segundo que la chaqueta ocultara su estomago.

No había caso alguno en fingir, Sam se enteraría de todo a la mañana siguiente cuando al regularse la temperatura, Puck volviese a llevar su adorada chaqueta. Tampoco era como si le importara que aquel chico nuevo conociese la verdad o no, solamente quería que no la juzgara.

Aun.

Aquel sin duda era el peor aspecto de estar encinta. Caminar por las calles, andar por los centros comerciales de la mano de Puck y escuchar los comentarios de la gente, ver en sus rostros los entrecejos fruncidos y la desilusión en sus ojos, mientras murmuraban "zorra" o cosas peores.

Nadie escuchaba explicación, a nadie ella le ofrecía una, solamente juzgaban, hacían sus propias conclusiones. Nadie se interesaba en saber que aquella habia sido la primera y única vez que lo habia hecho, o que ni siquiera amaba al padre de su hija cuando este la dejo embarazada, que estaba ebria y se sentia gorda, a nadie le interesaba, ni siquiera a ella en este punto.

Solo les interesaba saber que llevaba la prueba de lo que habia hecho bajo su suéter.

"Srta. Fabray" llamo la profesora con desagrado, como si pronunciar su nombre fuese el equivalente a invocar a un demonio o algo semejante. "Si ya ha terminado con su espectáculo matutino, podemos continuar" dijo con ponzoña en su voz mientras algunos rieron, otros como Sam y Blaine la miraron incrédulos mientras que la latina daba un salto sobre su asiento.

"Ya déjela en paz" le riño, mientras Quinn permanecía inmóvil en su asiento, esquivando la mirada del chico a su derecha quien no separaba sus ojos de su rostro. "Srta. López si no quiere volver a pasar la tarde en detención será mejor que se siente" dijo mostrándole un dedo amenazante a la chica quien se encogió de hombros, pero regreso a su silla lentamente y a avergonzada. No se le antojaba ir a detencion aquel dia, Sue la mataria si volvia a faltar al entrenamiento.

Desde que Quinn fue corrida de la escuadra la obligacion de la capitania habia recaido en sus hombros, y ciertamente no era una labor sencilla, aunque Quinn le ayudaba en lo que podia sin que Sylvester se diese cuenta.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Blaine desde atrás, apenas y rozando el hombro de la rubia quien contenía las lagrimas ante la humillación. "Si" repitió ella sin voltearse, Beth estaba quieta, muy quieta, casi ausente y por un momento, Quinn la echo en falta, echaba de menos sentirla en su interior, la actividad se habia hecho costumbre en ella desde hacía un par de semanas con más frecuencia y ahora no imaginaba que sería de ella cuando dejase de sentirla.

"No la escuches" murmuro Sam solo para ella, mientras acomodaba su silla sin separar sus ojos de los de la rubia, sin entender que habia pasado. Solo sabía que la profesora estaba siendo muy dura con la chica quien obviamente no se sentía bien.

Beth pateo con mas fuerzas dentro de su vientre, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, ya no le dolía, solo le tomaba por sorpresa. "Gracias" murmuro con dirección al chico recién llegado y este sonrió articulando un par de palabras que no logro diferenciar, como un reflejo, la niña pateo de nuevo., y la madre se pregunto si tal vez, a su hija le gustaba tanto la voz del desconocido como a ella misma.

"¿Me escuchaste?" pregunto el sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, la chica ladeo su cabeza confundida, preguntándose cuantos tiempo habia estado mirando nada más que sus labios moverse mientras sentía a Beth demandando atención. Ambos rieron, también Blaine y Santana detrás de ellos, fingiendo no haber escuchado mientras tomaban vagos apuntes.

"Dije que te queda un poco grande" dijo estirando su mano para tocar la solapa de la chaqueta deportiva que cubría el vestido de maternidad que la rubia llevaba. Se retorció incomoda en su asiento antes de contestar, procurando no tocar su estomago mientras hablaba.

"Es de mi novio" susurro despacio, aun no se acostumbraba a llamar 'novio' a Puck o 'hija' a Beth, pero sabía que al mohicano le agradaba cuando hacia ambas diferenciaciones, por lo que cada conversación incluía esos términos.

Sam no dijo nada por un par de segundos, solo retiro su mano y la llevo a su bolsillo mientras giraba sobre si mismo, musitando algo que parecía ser una especie de disculpa, y la rubia sonrió al notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas. No noto que se estaba acercando cada vez más a él, inclinada sobre su propio cuerpo tanto como su vientre abultado se lo permitía.

Sus cuerpos estaban a punto de entrar en contacto.

"Quinn" llamo sobresaltado el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color verde miel desde el asiento siguiente al suyo, como si despertara de un largo sueño, ella lo miro confundida mientras Santana reia por lo bajo y Sam seguía sin mirarla, pero los tres sabían que escuchaba. "Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con una canción para esta tarde" dijo con su encantadora sonrisa el chico, inventando una conversación solo para atraer su atención.

"¿Por qué no se lo pides a Rachel o a Mercedes?" pregunto la rubia volteándose un poco, mirando al chico con los ojos entrecerrados, el imito la acción, inclinándose un poco sobre su escritorio para encarar a su amiga.

"No sé, estaba pensando que nunca hemos hecho un dueto juntos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero si tienes algo más que hacer puede esperar" musito volviendo a la posición inicial. "Además Puck tiene prueba esta tarde y tienes que esperarlo, blondie" dijo Santana a un lado, diciendo el nombre 'Puck' con cuidado, para que el rubio lo escuchara.

Tanto Blaine como Santana eran amigos de Puck, y le habían prometido a este cuidar muy bien de Quinn, y ahora, obviamente, debían cuidarla de Sam Evans y los efectos que este parecía tener en la madre adolescente que acababa de conocerlo.

"¿Sales con Puck?" pregunto Sam contrariado introduciéndose sin invitación a la conversación entre los tres amigos quienes cada vez hablaban más bajo. Santana asintió con la cabeza mientras la rubia la fulminaba con los ojos y Sam bajaba la mirada, dándole de pronto importancia a sus zapatos.

"Además a Beth le gusta mi voz" añadió Blaine para darle un giro a la conversación, el objetivo era desviar la atención de Sam en Quinn, no dejarlo traumado de por vida como intentaba hacer Santana usando la carta de Puck.

" ¿Quién es Beth?" pregunto una vez más el rubio mirándolos a los tres por turnos, primero Quinn, quien enmudeció de pronto mordisqueando su labio inferior, después a Santana quien imitando la acción de su amiga cubrió su boca con una mano y después a Blaine, quien sin entender el secretismo en absoluto, dijo simplemente:

"Su hija" mirando a Quinn, al tiempo que esta, convencida de que no recibiría ninguna clase de comprensión por parte del rubio, deslizo la cremallera de la chaqueta desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, revelando su vestido ligeramente levantado, luciendo su embarazo de seis meses.

Sam no dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo, su rostro hablaba solo, la rubia lucia avergonzada, la clase entera habia dejado de escuchar la explicación mientras en una esquina, solo resonaba la voz ausente de Blaine, preguntándole a la latina que lo fulminaba con la mirada, si habia hecho algo mal.

Y en un rincón de la mente del rubio, comenzaban a unirse cabos sueltos.

Quinn, embarazo, Puck.

**Reviews! Espero que les haya gustado, díganme si quieren que la continue! Se que Besite y Blaine no tienen cabida en este anno, pero sus personajes me encantan! Me gusta la amistad entre dianna y darren so…habrá mucha amistad Quinn y Blaine! Como en todas mis historias, Santana, Quinn y Brittany friendship esteeee…Fabrevans 95% y 5% Quick jajaja solo para ellas a quienes les gusta el Puck que a mi me gusta escribir! Mmm que mas creo que es todo por ahora! besos**


End file.
